


A Note

by MachineryField



Series: The Divergence of Fate [5]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, part of a larger au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Kallian leaves a note for someone he may or may not fancy.
Relationships: Kallian Ancient | Kallian Antiqua/Original Male Character
Series: The Divergence of Fate [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A Note

**Author's Note:**

> Once again OC is my bf's and is wonderful ;w;
> 
> Takes place before ch 50 of Playing it in Reverse

Kallian was once again in the home of Ylvex, this time having been able to shake Tyrea. He loved his sister dearly, but he swore… Whenever he made his way here, she tried to join herself to his hip! It was more than a little ridiculous.

But he was alone this time, holding a potted plant to his chest and looking for a place to put it down. Somewhere Ylvex would notice it, but not as soon as he returned (at least, Kallian thought he was gone)... He wanted the Machina to find it, but not too quickly.

Soon, he settled on a spot between some Insanity Mint and Night Lilies. Setting it down, he made sure the note that went with it was placed nicely against the stem of the plant and… There! He could leave now!

He turned to walk away, nervous but excited for his next visit, when a hand found its way to his hip and pulled him back. Kallian let out a squeal as he realized Ylvex had indeed been around and likely just waiting for him to finish.

“Leaving so soon?” Ylvex grabbed the note with his other hand, opening it. “Why not wait until I get a chance to read this, huh, prince?”

Kallian squirmed in his grip, despite knowing he couldn’t escape. “A-ah, but I left it so you could read it while I was gone.”

Ylvex hummed, eyes scanning over the note. “Too late, I guess.”

He set it down gingerly and swung Kallian around to face him, hands firmly planted on both his hips now. He leaned down, and Kallian could feel their breath mingling as the Machina studied him. He felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest…

“Ylvex… my friend, are you not a bit close…?”

“Friend, there you go using that word again.” Ylvex clicked his tongue, not moving away. “You pour your heart out in that note, about how I make you feel a way you’ve never felt before… You get giddy around me and try and spend time here whenever you can… Am I picking up on signals that aren’t there?”

“S-signals?”

Ylvex sighed. “Kallian. Can I kiss you?”

Kallian felt like his heart had burst at that point, his mouth falling open a bit. Both from the shock of the question and from the fact he very much wanted to say yes.

Their breath continued to mingle and he was able to bring himself to nod quietly. Ylvex closed the distance then, from breath touching to lips touching. It was a long kiss, but gentle. One that Kallian could easily pull away from at any moment.

But he didn’t, instead he leaned in, clinging to Ylvex. He stood on his tiptoes, and before he knew it, he was pulled off his feet. Ylvex held him close, hands on his hips tightening their grip, as if they would never let go.

“Ylvex…” Finally, Ylvex pulled away and Kallian let out a gasp for breath.

Ylvex put him down, pulling his hands away from Kallian’s waist. “Tell me, is that a signal that’s really there, Swan?”

Kallian reached out and placed the hands back to where they had been a moment before. “Yes… I think it is…”


End file.
